The Lady of Two Lands
by CorvidaeTigris
Summary: The Doctor didn't feel it particularly dignified to yelp, but what else did one do when Queen Nefertiti had one pinned against the side of the TARDIS?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: 11th Doctor/Nefertiti

Rating: PG-13 (this chapter)

Author: CorvidaeTigris

Summary: The Doctor didn't feel it particularly dignified to yelp, but what else did one do when Queen Nefertiti had one pinned against the side of the TARDIS?

_**...Revel in pleasure while your life endures  
And deck your head with myrrh. Be richly clad  
In white and perfumed linen; like the gods  
Anointed be; and never weary grow  
In eager quest of what your heart desires -  
Do as it prompts you...**_

_**-Ancient Egyptian inscription ("Lay of the Harpist")**_

"Bye then, lovely meeting you, sorry about the MESS!" The Doctor didn't feel it particularly dignified to yelp, but what else did one do when Queen Nefertiti had one pinned against the side of the TARDIS? Not only that, but the gaze she threw at him reminded him distinctly of a cobra coiled to strike. The beauty and the danger of her made him feel a youthful thrill he hadn't known since…_Probably best not to remember right now_, he thought.

"Do you think I'll just let you leave without me…after _all_ we've just been through?"

"You have the people of Egypt, Queen Nefertiti…" he continued to ramble in an effort to distract her…and himself. She was like an animal – her nostrils flaring as she breathed in his scent and her pupils dilating. Needless to say, she was not listening to him. _He_ was not listening to him. _Things_ were stirring and it was uncomfortable, especially considering how out of practice he was. She clearly did not have that problem, it occurred to him as her hands began to roam. What if he just…let her? _No, no, no! I am NOT having sex with Queen Nefertiti! _Her hand squeezed gently and again he yelped. "AH! Oh dear," he squirmed away and began looking at something on his device, "sorry, got some temporal news; hm, that's interesting-"

"Oh, what is?"

"Nothing, not interesting, not – ooh hoo! That's exciting!"

"Is exciting what you want?"

Another yelp escaped him as once again he found himself cornered. She was not going to drop this. "Now, listen here, Neffi, if you're to come with me, we can't be playing this game all the time-"

He was cut off by her mouth, which she used with expert sensuality as her hand slipped behind his head, gently forceful. When she slowly pulled away, he began stammering excuses, none of which were fully comprehensible.

"I'm not sure that you know how to play this game, Doctor. I am not simple. I know how to read people. Tell me why you resist so strongly, yet your body tells me so insistently that you want me."

The Doctor's mouth gaped a few times, searching for a good answer. "I…I…of course I mean no insult; you're extremely…beautiful and…smart…and clever and…what did you say my body was telling you? Because it could be lying."

She smiled knowingly. "It's been too long since you've been…humbled, Doctor. I, however, am too well versed in the language of men's bodies."

"Ah. Yes. Well. Unfortunately, I'm not a 'man' in the human sense, you know…"

"But you're no different. You're still part animal." She pressed her body against his again and placed a soft kiss under his ear.

"Neffi.."

Her mouth wandered upward and she gently grazed his earlobe with her teeth.

Again, the Doctor's mouth gaped a few times before letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"Bodies don't lie, Doctor. There is sweat on your brow, your breath is fast, and one heart or two, yours are pounding."

He was strangely quiet as he acknowledged her assessment as accurate. She was clearly not going to be distracted and he did have to admit that were he in his younger days, she would have been exactly the kind of fun he was looking for. But things as they currently were…well, that was a conversation he didn't like having.

Her expression changed as she leveled with him. "You've been telling me about this new page in your life: how you're going to have as much adventure as you can; how your last life was full of grief, anger and revenge. If you do not wish to repeat yourself, do something differently."

He looked frankly into her eyes. They were full of knowledge and experience. She was not unlike him: her enemies came at her in armies and she carried the well-being of a people on her shoulders, yet she knew how to get what she wanted out of life. And still he didn't know what to tell her.

She could see this reluctance in his face and she stepped back from him. "I would take no pleasure in forcing you, my friend."

"Neffi, it's not…I'm just…"

She held up her hand, waving away his excuses, and smiled kindly at him. "It is not often that I've had anyone in my bed as much my equal as you. I hope you are not offended."

He was about to answer when she strode past him into the TARDIS. "Now, what was so interesting and where are we going?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: 11th Doctor/Nefertiti

Rating: PG-13 (this chapter)

Author: CorvidaeTigris

_A/N: This chapter picks up soon after "Dinosaurs on a Spaceship"_

Nefertiti tired of Riddel quickly. He could be charming and exciting sometimes, but the rest of the time, he was stubborn, arrogant, and uncivilized. Before long, she found herself looking to the sky, to time and space, and whispering, "Come take me back."

She didn't have to wait long.

Out of the glowing door he stepped, and suddenly she remembered all the things that had charmed her: the clever smirk, the excited glint in his eye, his restless hands that were always gesturing or toying with something, the brain that never stopped. She assumed - and regretted - that she would probably never share a bed with him. All the same, this wouldn't stop her from imagining.

"My Lady of the Two Lands!" He greeted her enthusiastically. "Tired of Riddell already, are you? "

Nefertiti smiled smugly as she stepped into the blue box, a spark in her eye. "I never truly knew what it is to love and hate someone at same time until I met Riddell. He is charming and obscene, vulgar and attractive… Rather different for my taste. "

"And what is Nefertiti's taste?" he inquired playfully, shutting the door behind him.

She gave him a knowing look. "I should think you might know something about that."

"Oh, that's right; you have a thing for bowties."

"Riddell is smart in a primitive way: he knows how to hunt, he can capture things that he wants, he's even a little too much like me." She began to circumnavigate the room, all the while coming closer to him. Her eyes glinted but the expression bore no signs of attempting to manipulate. "But _you_…you are mad, yet you civilize with intellect, and you have a good heart. I have learned that anyone as alive as you is worth having shared myself with. You live with the vigor of a dying star. That is my taste. "

The Doctor stared back awkwardly for a moment. "…Aha, yes, well."

"You are blushing…" she teased.

"I'm the Doctor; I don't blush."

"You are, though."

He was embarrassed to admit it, but he was, in fact, a bit red. "Well, what do you expect?" he retorted petulantly, fidgeting with TARDIS tech. "When a beautiful woman, who also happens to be the most famous queen of Egypt in all of history, gives me a compliment like that? What do you think I'll do? Stare back with indifference? "

She smiled softly at him as she watched him toy with switches and dials, revealing his anxiety as always with his hands. There was a moment of quiet.

"I did not wish to discomfort you, my friend."

"Discomfort _me_? How?" He exaggerated his voice in the way that he did when he wanted to be less than serious. His grinning countenance turned to look at her and he met her gaze for a moment before he sobered down, suddenly earnest." Oh, Neffi… You extraordinary woman, you do not make me uncomfortable. No, the fault is mine. My less than chivalrous attitude comes from centuries of problems and regrets. There is not a cell in your body that is not attractive to me."

"What is it you fear?"

"People around me…tend to suffer the consequences of my actions."

"I have met the people you bring along; they are aware of the danger that they put themselves in by traveling with you. I was, the girl Amy was, Riddell certainly was. Do you not then respect our choice? "

The doctor looked off into the distance with a furrowed brow and a sigh.

"It was my choice to go with that man Solomon to save the rest of you. Is that not the kind of choice that you would've made in my situation? And wouldn't you have asked me to respect it? "

"Yes, but I was there to save you."

Nefertiti smiled sagely. "Yes, you were. And I was there to save all of you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't turn this around on me."

She smiled at him haughtily. "I'm Queen. It's my prerogative."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked.

She looked back with a zealous gleam in her eye and he realized they were flirting. "Ah…right! So! Where are we off to? The Mughal court of the 16th century? New Bermuda? The home world of the Crillion?"

He felt sorry to see some of the fire in the Egyptian queen's eye diminish as she lowered her eyes; she looked back up at him with her usual assertive gaze and answered, "I hope we may continue to have adventures together, Doctor. But after my time away, I must return to my people."

The Doctor hid his disappointment well, but it was made apparent by his forced cheer. "Ancient Egypt! Never dull. Mummies and pyramids, mysticism and early science! Hard to imagine what could have pulled you away."

She was looking pointedly at him when he looked back up at her.

"Ah, yes. That was me, wasn't it…"

"How could I resist getting to know a man able to defeat the alien threat to my empire?"

"Well…I had an extremely intelligent, strong, deviously-minded monarch giving me a hand."

"Devious?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"The traps you had set for the alien scouts? Devious. And clever."

She tilted her head elegantly, studying him. "People compliment me all the time, you know. I'm Queen. I don't think I've ever heard even one given to me in earnest by someone who had no ulterior motive or fear of my displeasure." She approached him to look him in the eye. "It's gratifying to hear one from someone who has no fear of me and no interest in my politics. Thank you."

Surprised by this sentiment and her frankness, he felt his cheeks start to burn again. "…You're welcome," he answered softly, noting how close she was. When did she get that close? "You deserve it more often."

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"Wrong? What's wrong?"

"Your hands…" His hands were fidgeting and fumbling restlessly, clueless what to do. She grasped them, clammy in her warm ones, and looked up at him in disbelief. "Surely I cannot frighten the Doctor."

"Who said anything about fear?" he retorted.

"The saying is unnecessary," she answered softly.

He swallowed and stared hard into her eyes, deliberating. Finally, he whispered, "It's only that I've…I've not had much practice."

There was warmth and serenity in her smile. "Doctor…for you, I will not be a monarch, but a patient and giving woman whose only wish is to bring you and herself a few hours of happiness."

He inhaled nervously and stammered, "I just don't wish to be…y'know…disappointing or –"

She stopped his mouth. The Doctor let out a surprised grunt as he suddenly found himself participating in a forceful, desirous kiss. His discomfort was slowly eased by Nefertiti's fingers stroking the back of his head. He assented slowly but surely, becoming less and less uneasy. Once he no longer seemed ready to flee, her hand subtly lowered to stroke the back of his neck. A shiver ran through his body as she continued to caress his mouth with hers. Slowly, she pulled away. A rush of excitement swept through her at the way he was panting now, how flushed his face and neck had become. With a knowing smile and a husky voice, she asked, "Shall we find somewhere more suitable? Or shall we take each other right here?"

TBC!


End file.
